1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip card protecting cover assemblies, and particularly to a chip card protecting cover assembly for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical chip card, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card or secure digital memory card (SD) card is fixed to a housing of a hand-held device with a card door for preventing the chip card from falling out of the device. However, to open the door, a slot for finger grasping is needed, which affects the appearance of the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.